Dreams Come True
Dreams Come True é o décimo terceiro e último episódio da sexta temporada e o centésimo vigésimo primeiro episódio entre todos. Ele foi ao ar em 20 de março de 2015, como a segunda parte da final da série dividida em duas partes. Ele foi escrito por Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan e Brad Falchuk, e foi dirigido por Brad Buecker. Sinopse Em construção Enredo After pausing for a moment to think back on his own show choir past, Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) joins his New Directions members on stage as they are now in the finals for the show choir national championship. New Directions wins, and afterwards, Superintendent Bob Harris (Christopher Cousins) tells Will that McKinley High is being converted into a performing arts school, and that Will is to become its principal. Three months later, Will is nervous for his first day, but his wife Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays) consoles him. Will welcomes back New Directions members from both past and present who have reunited for this day and announces that New Directions will no longer be the only glee club choir at McKinley High, as he is re-creating the TroubleTones and creating both a new all-boys group and a junior varsity glee club, but Will is not to be the coach of any group including New Directions. He then bids them farewell with a song. Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) meets with Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and asks Sam to move to New York, but Sam states he is happy where he is and that he has other plans for his future. Will then introduces Sam as the new coach of New Directions. Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) invites some friends to the auditorium to announce that she has been selected as the opening act for Beyoncé so she will most likely not see any of them again for some time, and she leaves the building with a song. Blaine and Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) meet Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) in Will's new principal's office and they thank Sue for reuniting them. Sue explains that learning about Kurt and his struggles opened up new worlds for her and thanks them in kind. Sue next meets Becky Jackson (Lauren Potter) who apologizes for exposing Sue to the national media and they reconcile. Sue finally meets Will in the auditorium and says goodbye to him with a song. In a flashforward to the year 2020, Geraldo Rivera congratulates Sue for winning reelection as Vice President of the United States under Jeb Bush as she states her intent to run for President in 2024. In 2020, Blaine and Kurt go to Harvey Milk Elementary School to encourage kids to pursue their dreams. Meanwhile, also in 2020, Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) reunites with Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, and Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) and Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz), who are now a couple. Rachel is now pregnant as the surrogate mother for Blaine and Kurt's child, and is also now married to Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff). Later that day, Rachel wins the Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical and she thanks all of her friends but especially Will Schuester for his mentorship. In the fall of 2020, Vice President Sue Sylvester rededicates the McKinley High auditorium to be named in honor of Finn Hudson while apologizing for her previous poor perception of the glee club. McKinley High has now become a model of excellence and other schools are copying its format. New Directions members from years past and present unite for one last massive group song. The last shot of the series is of three plaques: the re-dedication plaque for the auditorium and the memorial ones for former glee club director Lillian Adler and Finn Hudson. Músicas The episode featured five musical cover versions and one original song. "Teach Your Children" by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young is sung by Morrison. "Someday We'll Be Together" by Diana Ross & The Supremes is sung by Riley. "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA is sung by Lynch and Morrison. "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees is sung by Colfer and Criss. "This Time" is an original composition by Criss and is sung by Michele. "I Lived" by OneRepublic is sung by Michelle, Criss, Overstreet, Morrison, Riley, McHale, Colfer and Guthrie with all cast members in the chorus,45 and was the last song to be sung on the series6 after six seasons7 and over 700 musical performances.8 Elenco Convidado Em construção Curiosidades Em construção Galeria Em construção Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Sexta Temporada